A Fragment of His Life
by Apple Fairy
Summary: A little bit on the life of Asch the Bloody; as he talks about home, the God Generals, his opinion on other aspects of life, and everything in between. A series of drabbles on his view of the life he leads. Asch-centric. Updates casually.
1. Home

Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here! ^.^

Well, here's an Asch-centric fic for you. I actually wrote this story quite some time ago. This is a series of drabbles (although, I'm not sure it would count as 'drabbles'.) that are all based around various subjects Asch drones about. Whether it's to the audience, or an actual person, I'm not sure yet. These stories are only little tid bits I typed up when the whim struck. It'll update when I want to take it easy on writing. I suppose you don't have to take this fic seriously; just enjoy it as a story can hopefully do for another. :3

From the start of the line 'I hate the sun', to the very end of the section should count into a thousand words only. Everything else doesn't count.

In any case, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

_A Fragment of His Life  
_

_Story by Apple Fairy

* * *

_

_If I can sleep there, it is my home._

_If I have nightmares there, it still remains my home._

_If I am comfortable there, it is my home._

_If I am sad there, it still remains my home._

_I can't be picky, anyhow._

_Where would I go anyway?_

_This is my only home__.

* * *

_

I hate the sun.

No, more specifically, I hate waking up. I hate that bleary eyed feeling, and that stupid eye crust (or whatever it is) you get in your eyes, and how if the rooms too hot you wake up all sweaty and icky and just plain in need of a shower. Or how sometimes the sun's too bright and it blinds your eyes, or how someone wakes you up from a good nap, and you'll be angry at them. Even that feeling of wanting to go back to sleep, but you can't because you know you just _have_ to stay awake for work or to just plain not be lazy. I hate that one fact, the one thing that tells me I'd have to wait well into the evening to feel that soft, warm embrace again, only to be yanked from it again when the sun lifted from the horizon.

What I hate most is waking up from a dream that's a bitter reminder.

_I don't need them,_ I tell myself, sluggishly, each time,_ they chose him. My place is here now._

I had a routine as 'Luke'. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast with mother and father, attend to my studies (or sword-training with Van if it was one of those days), and then I was allowed free time which I spent with either Natalia or Guy. Then lunch, study, dinner, bathe, and finally bed. I was used to this routine, happy with it. It was my comfort zone. If I could stay like this, look forward to becoming king, nothing could hurt me.

I would be safe. Nothing could hurt me. Nothing.

And then all _that_ happened.

They did experiments on me. Horrible, inhumane experiments when they kidnapped me. When Van kidnapped me.

They didn't just replicate me, no. They wanted to see the work of hyperresonance, see how far it could go. I bet it was Dist who wanted to use me as his test subject, the bastard.

Then, I escaped. I ran and ran, all the way to Baticul, my home, my comfort zone. I would be safe there. I'd tell them what happened. And once again, nothing could hurt me there.

But then I saw him.

The replica.

Mother and father were treating him like a son, giving him all the love I used to have.

Guy was holding him, calling him 'Master Luke' that was my title.

Natalia was smiling at him, the smile she used to give me.

…Suffice to say Van brought me back, and reassured me that he was sorry, and that I had a home with him.

Home.

A comfort zone.

Of course I'd run into his arms.

It was chaos for awhile. I had to learn to keep a new name, to respond to 'Asch' not 'Luke'. I had to learn how the city of Daath worked, how I would now be a servant of Lorelei. Of course, no one else wanted me, and it was all Van gave me, so I decided, fine. I'll work for the Order. I'll stay close to Van.

Then, it began to become a home. Slowly, but surely, it began to become my comfort zone. I had a routine, my goal to rise to the ranks so I could get closer to Van. He was the only one who accepted me; what other reason did I have to live?

My personality changed, my outlook on life changing as well. I became bitter, not the eager boy I was in Baticul. The one who would become king, who would impress mother and father, who would marry Natalia.

No, now I was Asch. Just Asch; no last name. I belonged to no one, and I only respected one man.

My home was here.

I eased into this new lifestyle, a routine becoming frequent for me. I was dubbed 'Asch the Bloody, of the Six God Generals' at the age of fifteen. I had achieved my goal; I had reached Van's expectations. I was content with life now.

When I was first getting used to the Order, I would have flashbacks. I would remember my fiancé, Natalia, and miss her.

But she chose him; I was nothing to her.

I would remember Guy, my friend, and worry about him.

Years later, Van confessed that 'Gailardia Galan Gardios' had really just wanted to kill me the whole time and was only trying to gain my trust. I didn't really give a damn about him after that.

I'd remember mother and father, and hope at least _they_ were fine.

I still do. I have no grudge against them. I'll wonder about them, but not so far as to go back.

No.

I would never go back.

My home was here.

Back there, there was an imposter sleeping in _my_ bed, living _my _life, and taking _my_ loved ones from me. He was a thief. He was criminal.

And what was his punishment? Nothing. Not a thing. He got to live my life, got to keep it from me, and no one had stopped him.

What a wonderful world we live in.

So, every morning, when I wake up, to the mornings I so hate, when I remember them briefly, I keep it like that. Brief. No more. That wasn't my home.

My home was here. Here, I was Asch, and I had a routine. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, train, fulfill orders, have lunch, more orders, then dinner, finally a bath and then bed. A routine. Here, I was wanted, and I'm smart enough now to know I wasn't safe.

But at least I was wanted. If they needed me, they wouldn't abandon me. If I was needed, at least I had a purpose.

Yes, this was home. Home is not a place where you feel happy. It's a place where you are wanted. It's a place you know you can stay in.

I'm content with this life.

I don't miss them as much anymore.

* * *

That's the end! Just a short one, nothing much. :3

I'm not sure if this would qualify as a drabble…I couldn't handle 100 words, so I did 1,000. Hope that's right. xD;;

I'm sorry if it's boring. Thank you for reading, though! I hope you have a nice day! Ciao! x3

-Apple Fairy


	2. The God Generals

Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here! ^.^

Second drabble. Asch speaks about his co-workers. I feel like I made him too angry in this one, but um…my apologies if it's true. This one was also written some time ago, but…it's still inexcusable. D:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

_A Fragment of His Life_

_Story by Apple Fairy

* * *

_

_I don't need them._

_They never needed me._

_It was all coincidence; just strange coincidence._

_All of it was. That's what life is full of._

_Chance meetings.

* * *

_

My name is Asch, and my coworkers annoy me.

Okay. Really annoy me. Yes, I know there are other people out there, other people who are great friends with their coworkers and always go out drinking with them after work, or get them presents on their birthday, or whatever.

Our job isn't like other people's jobs, and if we ever went out drinking, I'm pretty sure it's because we'd all have an ulterior motive. All we are is a group of spiteful bastards who have rather large chips in our shoulders. The last thing we'd give a damn about is 'how the kids are doing'. Actually, none of us even have any kids.

…Largo doesn't count.

Yeah. We're the God-Generals, and we're just bitter. At least, most of us are. Unless your Dist. Then you're just a masochistic freak.

The only thing we had in common was our workplace, and that we hated the Score. Well, they did. I didn't. And here we are.

We also all worked under one boss: Van.

…I won't go into a rant on why I don't like Van. It's pretty obvious. I don't need to explain myself here. The others though? Yeah, we never liked each other. Only if the job called for it. Other than that, I have a bone or two to pick with them, and I'm going to let it out here:

**Arietta**: She's too obsessed with the Fon Master. I know why, but still, I'm not too fancy on the prospect of clinging onto someone you love like a wet towel. If you love them, let them know, and that's it. Her, though? She takes it to the extremes. Too extreme. Even going against Van's orders extreme.

…I also don't like how her ligers like to look at me like I'm their next meal, but that's a whole different argument altogether.

**Largo**: He's really intimidating. Just standing next to him makes me feel like he could beat me in two seconds flat. I don't like feeling weak, or small or anything. I think that's the only reason I don't like him. There's also that deal with Natalia…

…but I'd rather not touch that subject.

**Dist**: If you looked up 'creepy' or 'mad scientist' in the dictionary he'd be right there, grinning that freaky grin of his. I never liked him. Not when he was experimenting on me, not when I first joined the Order, not when I had to go on missions with him…never. I'll never like him. I don't like to get close to him than what's necessary. Besides, he replicated me. Even if it was orders under Van, he still had a hand in it, and I'm not quite happy at that fact.

**Sync**: How do I begin? Well, first, he's probably the most spiteful kid I've ever known. Always sneering and ordering people around, or spouting insults. He has a sort of simmering anger. Anger beneath the surface, just boiling, ready to burst if you went far enough. He'd never yell at you, though, of course not. He was sadistic. He'd find a way to rub salt in your wounds. If it wasn't during business, and he was in a foul enough mood, you'd be his target. I can't say I haven't seen his anger once in awhile, but let me tell you. That kid annoys me. Horribly.

**Legretta**: She's way too quiet. It's awkward to be around her; you're always not sure what to say. Me, not really liking company, wouldn't mind this at all, right? Wrong. It was not so much comforting, as it was unnerving. She was always down to business (not that I blame her, considering her job) and never really said anything else. Sometimes she'd scold me for mistakes I made (I'm human too), but that was it. You had to wonder what she found fun or nice or…well anything. As long as you got an emotion out of her.

I think she was in love with Van, though. I could be wrong.

So there you have it. My wonderful, fellow God-Generals. We all had our reasons to be there, to be at Van's side, but that's not to say we got along. We had a grudging acceptance of each other, but that was only because our goals coincided. Arietta wanted the Fon Master back, Largo wanted revenge for what happened to his wife, Dist wanted his teacher back, Sync wanted to just get revenge on the whole world, and Legretta wanted revenge for her brother's death.

All revenge. That's all we wanted. Some compensation from the world that ate us up and spat us out. Some form of closure, a form of payback that didn't come cheap. I'll admit it; even I wanted revenge.

But not on the world, or the Score; on the replica. That piece of trash that had stolen my life. I wanted to avenge myself, and kill what had stolen everything. I wanted him to pay for his crime, and if not from anyone else, then from me, by my own sword. I hated him, and I didn't even care to know him. Van told me bits and pieces. Apparently he was a spoiled brat; it didn't help hinder my hate. I would get my revenge on him.

And the rest of them? I didn't care. I respected Van, but the rest of them were just there. They annoyed me, but I worked alongside them anyway. Our goals coincided. There was no real reason.

But then, my goal diverged from theirs, and I found myself straying. I then heard Van's real plan, and I decided.

I didn't want what he wanted. I didn't want a replica world. I already had a replica I hated…why make more? Why use this sort of sick method?

So, I got out. I don't regret it. Sure, I left my home behind, my comfort, but I didn't care.

At least I wouldn't have to put up with those guys at work anymore.

* * *

That's the end of it!

Ah, sorry if Asch seems a bit- okay, a lot- OOC in this fic. I apologize profusely for it.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you have a nice day! Ciao! :3

-Apple Fairy


End file.
